First Time
by Casey2y5
Summary: Sam is surprised by Jess' boldness sometimes, but that's fine with him when she takes the physical side of their relationship into her own hands. PWP, but relevant to the overall story. Part of the Stanford Days 'verse


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did Jess would have lived, because she's Sam's unicorn. As it is it belongs to Kripke & Co. and the CW.**

Three weeks, five official dates, but in all reality since Sam had gotten up the nerve to ask they had only failed to see each other twice. It was nearly Halloween and currently that was the only blight in his life besides the constant ache in his chest that came from missing his brother. He tried not to think about though- that was just life now. The more time he spent at Stanford the happier he got, and the more he fell in love with the reality of an apple pie life. The predictable rotation of the cafeteria, the steady thrum of classes and activities, sleeping in the same bed every night, it was comfortable and peace. Jess was his favorite part of it. He grinned when he realized Brady was gone for the weekend- there would be no fumbling to get into a company appropriate position when he got back.

Jess was lying between his splayed legs, head on his chest immersed in the reading for her Intro to Lit class. The text of the anthropology textbook he was currently reading (curse division requirements) had long since started to blur. He pressed on, but was spending most of the time glancing around the book at Jess' flickering eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of her weight against him, maybe a bit too much he realized, shifting uncomfortably. As he moved she moved with him and he finally accepted he'd have to say something to avoid an awkward situation.

"Hey Jess?" She hummed lightly in response. He put his book down and absently ran a thumb over the sliver of skin where her t-shirt had ridden up.

"Sam?"

"Nothing. Just need to stretch."

"Oh, right. I could use a break too." She moved and hopped off the lofted bed, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. Sam rolled off, righting himself with practiced ease, finally having settled into his height. He stretched and rolled his neck, feeling his back pop and Jess went to slide out the door.

"You coming back?" he asked as she got ready to slip out.

"I don't have shoes on." He glanced to the foot of the bed and grinned sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair, which he had been allowing to grow. She slid out and he took the opportunity to arrange himself more comfortably. He grabbed the remote and hopped back onto the bed, flipping the TV on. He settled on a cheesy old sci-fi movie, black and white and probably a joke in its own time. Jess came back in and grinned at him.

"Hey." He was still shy with her, part of him instinctually expecting to get up and leave at a moment's notice. She climbed up the bed and slid up. As she reached him his arms stretched automatically around her waist.

"Hey," she breathed lightly. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before flipping around and settling back in, squirming around to get comfortable. He tried to will his boner away- thinking ghouls, ectoplasm, Dean having sex. He nearly swore aloud when the last one didn't work. They were supposed to be going slow, enjoying each other's company, actually having a relationship. He gave up trying to control his body's reaction to her and just enjoyed being close to her. It made him happy to feel her hand curl around his where it rested on her waist. He was comfortable enough to not comment on the fact they should both be studying. As the movie ended, an hour later, Jess stretched then flipped herself over.

"So is this a marathon, or?"

"I have no idea. I just turned the TV on."

"Ok."

"Why?"

"Well, if it's not I don't have an excuse to stay."

"What about because you want to?" They both started laughing.

"That was cheesy."

"I realized that about two seconds after it came out of my mouth."

"Shh, the next movie is starting." He grinned, as she moved to face the TV.

"You really like these movies don't you?" he asked when a commercial started a quarter of an hour later.

"Yeah. In a completely embarrassing sort of way."

"I like it. Let me up?" She obliged and he left the room. Jess grinned, content in how her afternoon was turning out. The movies they were watching were ridiculous; she knew she should probably be studying but was having too much fun to actually start doing so. Being close to him like this was intoxicating, and she found herself enjoying the foreign feeling. She shifted, trying to get settled on the hard dorm mattress, wishing the ache in her lower abdomen would go away. She knew Sam wanted to go slow, take their time with everything, but the way he'd been running his fingers over the skin of her hip had been undeniably arousing.

She glanced away from the TV as the door opened, and she smiled at him as he chucked off the flip-flops he'd worn to the questionably clean dorm bathrooms. His whole face lit up when he her smile, blue-green eyes (she constantly found herself questioning what color they really were) sparkling in delight. He hauled himself back up onto the bed, catching his knee on the frame, and sprawling his upper body ungracefully onto the bed, legs sticking out behind him.

"You're like a newborn colt."

"Yeah, right," he retorted as he heaved himself the rest of the way onto the bed.

"Witty too." He propped himself up on his elbows, as he lay face-to-face with her.

"I try baby." He placed a light kiss on her nose before flipping over, his head on her stomach, feet splayed at the edge of the bed, on either side of the TV. Jess played with the fringe of his hair, tracing the shell of his ears as they watched the next section of the movie, laughing at the ridiculous dialogue.

"Sam?" Jess waited until the next commercial before speaking. He turned over, carefully, to look at her as she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I know we want to go slow, and well, I was just-" he cut off her stumbling with a kiss, originally intended to be chaste, but quickly became less so as Jess opened her mouth, flicking out her tongue to get a taste of him. He pulled away.

"Wondering if we could do that?"

"Yeah." He lowered himself back down, capturing her face in his hands. His lips worked against her's and he licked into her mouth. She tasted like cinnamon and peppermint- sharp and sweet at the same time. Sam's body pressed insistently to hers. She separated their lips to catch her breath, peppering kisses along his jaw. One of his hands moved to her waist, gripping hard, the other bracing himself upright by her shoulder, doing his utmost not to crush her; her arms locked around his neck, tangling in his hair, pulling him back against her mouth. Their kisses passed the line of feverent, as they altered between bruisingly hard and nearly chaste. One on Jess' hands ran down his back, tracking his spine. Sam interested himself in her neck, enjoying the sounds she made in the back of her throat as he sucked a bruise into the spot where neck became collarbone.

"Sam," she breathed out. He had buried himself her pulse point, the little dip of her collarbone, making her moan.

"Hmm?" He lifted his head.

"Don't stop doing _that_." He nipped at her collarbone.

"This?" He went back to sucking at her neck, occasionally sliding his tongue over the blossoming hickeys.

"Yes." Her hand slid up underneath his t-shirt to stroke at the skin on his back as their mouths rejoined.

"Can I?" she asked as her other hand groped at the skin of his hips.

"Yeah." He pulled back far enough to pull the t-shirt over his head, revealing a firm stomach, and an impressive smattering of scars.

"Sam, what happened?" She rolled so she was lying on her side, facing him.

"Mugging. When I was probably fourteen or fifteen." She slid down his body, tracing each scar with her tongue and a kissing her way down the three long ones in the center, stopping to flick each nipple in turn. She worked her way back to resume kissing him, working lips before kissing his neck, moving her way up his jaw, sucking on an earlobe. She savored the feel of his warm skin beneath her hands as she nipped her way back down his neck, and to his lips.

He rolled them back over, kissing her thoroughly, one hand against her cheek, the other against the soft skin of her stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up. She arched her body up for a moment, pressing against him. Jess was getting the taste now- pine and ginger snaps- all hard lines and perspicacity . His hands ghosted up over her torso, skimming her right breast hesitantly.

"Sam." He removed his hands quickly, afraid he'd gone too far.

"Sorry, sorry."

"For what?" I was going to say if you're going to grope me, at least take my shirt off first" Sam looked at her with wonder before returning his llips to hers, as he slid his hand up her back, under her shirt. She sat up enough for him to pull it off as their lips separated. He cucked the t-shirt off the side of the bed before turning his gaze towards her exposed chest, ensconced only in a pink bra.

"You can touch me, Sam. I won't break." He settled himself back down, between her spread, jean clad legs, running his hands along her sides. She moved her head up to recapture his lips. Moments passed before Jess moved her lips to his neck, as his hands continued to explore her chest, desperate to learn every curve of her. She on his pulse point, earning a moan and an involuntary buck of his hips against her center. She gasped when she felt his erection against her, and was amazed by how quickly the atmostphere changed as they made eye contact.

"Do you want to-?"

"Yes," he breathed, before the question was even out, reaching behind her, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. He removed it, chucking it in the same general direction as her t-shirt.

"God, Jess. Fuckin' beautiful." Kisses were suddenly rough and messy. Tongues duled for dominance and Sam could feel her nails leaving little cresent moons in his back. Her mouth found his shoulder and she bit.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Mmm, it's fine." He lowered his mouth back to her neck, as his hands slid upwards, large palm wrapping around the underside of her breast, thumb flicking the pink nipple. Her body rolled up as his mouth slid down, kissing the top of the left on before tonguing the nipple to a point. He returned his mouth to her for a brief kiss, hand running down to demin clad hips. His thumb toyed with button. Jess miled, cutting to the chase, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Sam's sweats, yank them down revealing a pair of tented gray boxer-briefs. She wrapped her hand around the covered length, making him groan.

"Quit teasing, Sam."

"God, you are incredible."

"I know." Her hands moved to the button of her jeans, pushing Sam's hands to the side and undoing them, pusing them off her hips. Sam choked back a laugh, and earned a hurt look from Jess.

"You match."

"Yeah.'

"You planned this?"

"No." He gave her a bitchface. "Really no. Having matching underwear just makes a girl feel like she has her life together." Sam let the laugh go, and Jess found herself laughing with him. He leaned down and kissed her, rekindling the mood. He began kissing down her body, down her torso, stopping to explore each breast and dip his tongue into her belly button. Teeth skimmed over hip bones and down a le, kissing back up the other leg when he reached the ankle. He topped mid-thigh when he found a particularly sensitive spot, and kissed his way to her inner thigh. He loved the breathy moans she was making, and found himself wanting to do anything to keep them coming out of her mouth.

"Sam," he ignored her groan, continuing to his way up, placing a kiss to the front of her underwear.

"Can I?"

"Sam, please?" He slid the pink underwear down her legs. He placed a kiss to the skin just below her belly button, as she worked the panties the rest of the way down her legts. Sam was slow and cautious as he lowered his face to her folds and genly licked, searching out the nub he hoped would make her scream His tongue found her clit and flicked it, working it over, before sliding downwards dipping into her. He loved the soft noises she was making as he worked her into a frenzy. As his tongue worked her clit, he slid a finer to her, pumping light in and out. He was painfully aware of his own arousal.

"God, Sam, so close." He pulled back gently and with a single swipe of his thumb she was coming apart around his fingers. She opened her eyes, coming down off the high, smiling. Sam could help but rin back, as he fumbled his way out of his boxers. Eventually he manged to get them off, kicking himself in the process, which made Jess laugh. As soon as they were off though Jess wrapped her legs around him and flipped them. Sam landed with a rather undignified oomph on the mattress. She wrapped a confident hand around him, leaning down to suck a bruise into his left pec, stroking him all the while.

"Where do you keep your condoms babe," she leaned up to whisper in his hears, flicking the lobe with her tongue.

"Box. By the TV," Sam choked out, as he suppressed a groan. She crawled over to the end of the bed, giving Sam a view that forced him to grip his cock at the base to keep from cumming right then. She fumbled for a moment before pulling out the foil package.

She made her way back over to him and leaned in for a messy kiss as she tore the packet open. Pulling back from the kiss she removed the latex from the packaging and rolled it on; she gave him a few pick pumps before straddling him. His hands rested on her upper thighs, just below where they met hip and they made eye contact, an almost imperceptible nod before she sunk down onto him, making him groan. His hand roamed up her body, stroking her sides as she gave herself a moment to adjust.

She raised herself up,pulling off, leaving just the head of him inside her, before slamming back down. She found a rhythm that had him groaning beneath her, and felt sweat begin to trickle down her neck. His eyes were on her as her breasts bounced in time with her thrusts and he found one of his hands snaking up to cup one, the pad of his thump running over one peaked nipple, making her pace stutter and her hips jerk against him wildly. He found, seconds later, that the best way to really make her stutter and groan was to stroke the inside edge of her hipbone.

He nearly succeeded in flipping her when she caught his shoulder, hips stilling. She pushed lightly on it, leg hooked around his hips he understood he could either oblige or she would hold him down anyway. The realization he amy have met his match made him groan and buck up. He felt his balls tighten against his body.

"Not gonna last much longer." In response she grabbed his hands and guided it to where they were joined. His fingers automatically sought her clit, and he knew he found it when she let out a breathy moan.

"Yeah, that's it. Cum with me.' He bucked up into her as he spoke, desperately trying to hold off climax until she did. He rubbed a bit more fractically. When it hit him, he came with a ferocity he was unfamiliar with, and he felt her clench around him. As he gave a few more feeble thrusts.

She lifted herself off of him, and swung over to the side. He managed to sit up enough to tie the condom off and wrap it in a Kleenex, dropping it to the trash can at the foot of the bed. He grabbed their underwear from the foot of the bed as he crawled back up to her. He couldn't help but watch as she slid her panties up her legs, lifting her hips to them on properly. He slipped back into his own and settled in next to her, pulling the blanket up. She moved in closer, beneath his arm, wrapping one of her own, firmly around his waist.

"Stay tonight?" he asked, voice deep in post-orgasmic haze. He had asked, every night for a week now, and gotten the same response.

"Sam, I shouldn't. I mean-"

"I know. Just thought I'd ask." He unleashed his best puppy eyes on her anyway.

"Oh, you can put those away. I shouldn't stay, but I'm going to." She squirmed in closer and grabbed the remote from where it had fallen into the crack between the mattress and bedframe, flicking volume up. Sam looked down and rinned, knowing that when they fell asleep a few crappy movies later she would still be there when he woke up.

**A/N: Well, this took a month to write, but I think it ties in nicely. Please R/R**


End file.
